Saturday
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki decision's of spending Saturday alone is thwarted by Yukariko's need of a babysitter. Second part added in Shizuru's POV. ShizNat. Small MaiMikoto and NaoShiho.
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Notes: From the shadows and the cold, a figure rises to help our distressed heroine, in one hand dynamite in the other… challenges! All thanks to Heart-san.

* * *

Saturdays were always a hectic day for Kuga Natsuki, although classes that day were shorter, she was used to have dates with her girlfriend every Saturday (which meant she had to choose an outfit that Shizuru found beautiful and still didn't allow the red eyed girl grabby hands to roam in, as of yet, forbidden territory). This Saturday was the exception; Shizuru had been called to Kyoto for her grandmother's birthday and no matter how much she had pleaded Natsuki the biker had chosen to stay home (the old woman's blushing power were worst than her daughter's and granddaughter's combined).

Not that today was going to be wasted, her two roommates were going on a date so it meant that she was going to have some time of peace, it had been so long since she was alone. If only Mai understood that instead of trying to bring her over something that, by the look in Mikoto's face, wasn't shared with the cat (and she wasn't as stupid as to cross Mikoto, the girl may have changed the claymore for a bokken… but it still hurt).

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? I'm sure that Mikoto won't mind." The redhead gave a look at her girlfriend and noticed what Natsuki already knew… Mikoto minded. "I guess it will be better if we leave now… Bye, Natsuki."

Natsuki laughed at seeing her two roommates leave hastily. Of course the catgirl objected, these dates were the only time that the two of them had together without worrying about Natsuki coming to the room early (and if they came back from the dates with leaves and grass stains in their clothes she simply didn't comment), it was a problem that Natsuki would not share as Shizuru had a single room…. Not that they made use of that advantage, Natsuki still was going slow in that front (and she was trying really hard to ignore the fact that a fourteen years old was more active than her).

The afternoon progressed slowly, by the time that the clock hit seven Natsuki had already done her homework, sorted her clothes (Mai had instilled in her that small habit), and prepared herself a sandwich (she, as well as Mikoto, were forbidden of using the kitchen for anything except sandwiches). Seven o'clock, while Natsuki was contemplating calling Shizuru on her mobile the room door was knocked ominously.

"Yes, who is it?" At opening the room door she found herself with a distressed Sanada Yukariko, the former nun had her little daughter on her arms. "Yukariko-san, is there some problem?"

"Natsuki-chan is Mai here tonight?" The woman said as way of answer.

"She's on a date right now. You want me to call her?" Really, the former nun was starting to trigger the fight response in Natsuki with the way she was acting.

"No, no, it's alright." Then she sighed pathetically. "It's just that Wataru-kun and I were planning on having a date tonight, but Miyu had to accompany Alyssa to a concert and I have nobody to take care of Kikuko."

"If you want I can help you." She considered the former nun a friend, so she couldn't stop her helping impulse (that and she was really bored). "I mean how hard can it be?" The blonde woman raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know it's hard, but last time Mai babysitted she taught me to change a diaper." (Natsuki wasn't going to inform that it had taken four tries to get it right).

"Maybe it wouldn't be that bad… And the tickets that Wataru-kun got were really hard to find." The woman nodded, mostly to assure herself she was doing the right thing. "Ok, Natsuki-chan, I will let Kikuko-chan stay with you, but I'm going to see if I could find you some help."

With those words, Yukariko handed the little one over and also the bags with everything (and more) that Natsuki will need to take care of the baby. Natsuki had settled the baby in the small child's seat and was making funny faces to make her laugh (not that she would ever admit she licked the kid), when the door was pounded for the second time that day.

"Hold you horses, I'm coming!" Who the hell had Yukariko gotten to help her take care of the baby? She really hopped that she hadn't recruited certain obnoxious redheaded teacher. "Could you stop pounding on the door!?" Sadly for her it hadn't been the obnoxious teacher but the other insufferable redhead. "Nao!? What the hell are you doing here?"

"It seems that I was drafted." the girl answered while entering the room. "She doesn't trust me alone with the brat (thinks I'm going to corrupt her) but apparently you and I together are a safe bet."

"The safe bet will be us ending killing up each other." Said Natsuki while closing the door and seeing how the second former nun of the evening caressed the baby's cheeks.

"That's what I said, but according to Yukariko: it's all in God's plan." The girl grinned maliciously. "So I brought some fake blood for us to use when she gets back." Natsuki didn't answer; she was surprised at the tenderness that Nao was showing to the baby… even if she had called her a brat. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are being too nice to Kikuko." Natsuki said while getting a bottle for the girl (Mai used to feed her at this hour when she was taking care of her).

"I like the brat; she's too pure for having done anything bad to me." Again a malicious smile appeared on Nao's face. "And if I'm nice to her now I would have no trouble in corrupting her when she's of age." Then she noticed something weird about the setting. "So where's your lover?"

"She's not my lover, yet; and she's in Kyoto. Where's yours?" It appeared that she was really bored if she was willing to talk to Nao.

"Had a ceremony or something in the temple, gonna see her later." Nao said while looking through the room. "So you and the Kaicho haven't--"

"That's none of your business!" Natsuki interrupted while taking the now empty bottle, before she could do anything Nao took Kikuko and burp her. "You're good at that."

"You forget I lived in the church for a while; Miyu is way more knowledgeable than me, but I learnt a thing or two." Then she smirked to the dark haired biker. "Different from some people that has to take four tries to change a diaper."

"Remember me to kill Mikoto." A silence fell over the two girls as the baby went to sleep in Nao's arms; and at seeing Nao like that she could barely stop the question from coming to her lips. "How did you know you were ready?"

"You do know you're older then me, and supposedly more educated?" The redhead teased.

"Why did I even consider…" The dark haired girls started to grumble while going to turn on the television, anything to ignore the redhead (and to think she thought they were alike… she was nothing like that!).

"I just knew there's no magic answer." At those words from Nao Natsuki stopped, the sound of the TV the only ones in the room for some seconds. "At least that was my mama told me." The redhead sighed and started to walk to the small couch in front of the television. "It was a trust thing for sometime, I think some part of me didn't really… you know. And then, one day Shiho got really mad at me for something and that day I just knew…. Well, anyway, it's a trust thing; you have to ask yourself if you trust that evil snake." Then Nao stopped talking and turned to the TV.

"You are really profound sometimes, Nao." Natsuki said surprised (everything the redhead said felt like true).

"Cool! SpongeBob Squarepants." Nao started to sing the intro song completely ignoring Natsuki. "You said something?"

"Nevermind." Was the biker's answer.

--

Some hours later, after Yukariko had taken her baby (and Nao and Natsuki had put the fake blood to good use… poor Yukariko almost had a syncope), her company for the night had gone to the temple to see her girlfriend and Natsuki was waiting for Mikoto and Mai to come back (likely both covered in leaves); the biker's mobile sang the ringtone that announced a call from Shizuru.

"Hi Shizuru, how's the family?" Natsuki was sure that even across the distance her girlfriend could hear her smile.

"Everyone is alright. Grandmother missed Natsuki's blushing cheeks." The giggling on the other side of the phone let her know that two older (and devious women) were listening in on her conversation… and she was sure they knew she was blushing now. "How is my Natsuki?"

"Good. Nao and me babysitted Kikuko-chan tonight." At hearing Shizuru's eyebrow raising (it was amazing that they knew each other so well to hear their silences), Natsuki informed her that the baby survived, and the joke they played on poor Yukariko. Shizuru laughed at the right parts (especially at hearing about Nao's obsession with certain American cartoon), and once or twice gave pointers in how the joke could have being improved… her girlfriend was simply amazing. And at that thought all that Nao said took another light. "Shizuru, I'm ready."

"Ready for what Natsuki?" Why the woman had to ask? She barely could get out that sentence.

"Ready to make you my lover…" There was a sudden silence on the other side, followed by some murmurs directed to the company that Shizuru had there.

"Natsuki I'm taking the midnight train, you are to wait in my room. Please don't change your mind." The last sentence was almost begging and the biker knew she had made the right choice.

"I love you, Shizuru."

"I love you too, my Natsuki." And the shout to Shizuru's father to please take her now to the station was the last thing she heard on the mobile. The Saturday was already ending but Sunday hadn't even started and was already perfect.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Prompts were: 1) the word baby 2) someone is obsessed with SpongeBob Squarepants 3) the word lover 4) babysitting. Don't know exactly why it turned out like this, my brain kinda like went away without me. Yukariko's kid has the name of the seiyuu of that character, I wasn't feeling very inventive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Nope, there weren't any changes in the owning situation since last time.

Notes: As requested from Thorn on a Rose (and may I say that's one of the best nicks ever) a second part from the gorgeous Kyoto lands.

* * *

Saturday's were always happy days for Shizuru, apart that her schedule as Himeno Fumi assistant was always light on this day, she was used to have dates with her beautiful girlfriend every Saturday (which meant she tried to get her hands on Natsuki's uncharted territory). This Saturday, sadly, was the exception, it hadn't mattered how much she had begged, Natsuki still had refused to come citing that she had too much backlogged homework (she was sure it actually had something to do with her grandmother's blushing powers, but decided not to comment).

Not that the reason of being in Kyoto with her family saddened her, but she missed her Natsuki too much. Even though it was nice seeing her mother and grandmother sharing her favorite pastime, making her father blush, the man seemed to enjoy this with a cavalier attitude (neither of the women had made him blush since he married into the Fujino family… he even had offered to teach Natsuki the secrets of this art, but Shizuru took her away before he could).

"Shizuru-chan you are sure you don't want me to drive you to the station?" Her father asked in a moment that the older Fujino women were entertaining some new guest that had came by to congratulate her grandmother on her birthday. "I'm sure you Yuriko would have no problem in letting you leave early."

Shizuru simply refused and her father went to also entertain the guests. Some years ago when she had told her parents about Natsuki his father had told her that no matter how much as her mother she acted, she loved just like him; then he had proceeded to tell her how he had made a point of waiting in front of his Yûko's house everyday, until she finally paid him attention (after he finished his tale and left her and her mother alone, she informed her she had fell in love with Yosuke at first sight but she had liked the attention too much).

Most of the afternoon happened like this, with guest coming and going in the house, her father giving her questioning looks as if asking her if she wanted to leave, and her mother, grandmother, and some of their friends trying to make the red eyed man blush (that he sometimes did when his wife resorted to whisper in his ear). By the time that seven in the afternoon came she considered calling her girlfriend, but decided not to bother her (in case that her excuse of having homework was true).

--

By eleven o'clock, people had sopped coming and the family was resting after the hectic day. Both of the female older Fujinos were talking about everything and nothing, and her father seemed content reading a book while a blush that had been born some hours ago started to fade (her grandmother had proved her blushing powers were still intact in a trip that the both of them had made to the garden). Shizuru couldn't contain herself any longer and called her girlfriend's mobile, she was sure that her wolf was still awake at this hour.

"Hi Shizuru, how's the family?" At hearing Natsuki's smile on her voice a smile of her own blossomed, at seeing this Yuriko and Yûko stopped talking and started to listening in (she was also sure that her father wasn't paying that much attention to his book either).

"Everyone is alright. Grandmother missed Natsuki's blushing cheeks." Shizuru could swear, even at this distance, that Natsuki was blushing profusely at the comment; apparently her mother and grandmother knew this too cause they giggled like little girls (devious little girls) with a secret. "How is my Natsuki?"

"Good. Nao and me babysitted Kikuko-chan tonight." An eyebrow rose in Shizuru's face, she imagined that the situation couldn't have been good with those two girl together in a closed room, but before she could comment Natsuki assuaged her fears. "Actually it wasn't that bad, we even played a small joke on Yukariko, and you're never gonna guess who is a SpongeBob fan." While Natsuki started her tale she couldn't help but revel for a moment in the sound of her girlfriend's voice; the other two women in the house seemed happy at seeing the younger girl like that, and the only man had a knowing smile on his face. While she was telling the wolf how she could have improved the joke on Yukariko-san a deep voice interrupted her. "Shizuru, I'm ready."

The red eyed girl almost dropped the mobile at hearing those words, and the witness to the one side of the conversation could feel that a monumental change was about to happen (and they hope it was something good for the little girl that they had raised). "Ready for what Natsuki?" And she hopped to all the Gods that listened that she was reading the situation correctly.

"Ready to make you my lover…" And at those words the mobile did fell to the floor (and only luck let it be unbroken and keep the signal going). Shizuru quickly turned to her father, pointedly ignoring her mother and grandmother's knowing smirks (damn those all knowing women).

"Dad, I need to go to Fuuka, please?" Yosuke only laughed at his daughter desperate eyes and kissed her forehead, then he marched to the car sure that Shizuru will follow him as soon as she grabbed the mobile, a quick look at his wife let him see that she was on her own cell phone trying to see if their daughter would have problems catching the last train. Shizuru for her part was already talking to her girlfriend again. "Natsuki I'm taking the midnight train, you are to wait in my room. Please don't change your mind." The last sentence was made in a desperate tone, but she didn't care about showing her secrets in front of her family; and all desperation flew away after hearing the wolf's next words.

"I love you, Shizuru."

"I love you too, my Natsuki." And with a shout to her father to please hurry she closed the mobile ending the conversation, running after him without caring about taking her bags.

--

Hours later, after helping his daughter get on the last train, Yosuke was back at his book, but couldn't concentrate on it anymore after a pair of arms surrounded his neck and a pair of lips kissed his cheek. "Is weird, to see our normally composed daughter so desperate."

"All Fujino women tend to lose sanity when it comes to true love." His wife answered while smiling at remembering their daughter's face (it was going to be ammunition to make her blush for at least six visits), still the smile turned mischievous as she remembered something else that had been bothering all afternoon. "What did Mother said to make you blush so much?"

Yosuke simply pretended to go back to his book.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: The parents and grandmother of Shizuru all have names of seiyuu, in a small trivia I didn't noticed that all names started with "Y" until just now.


End file.
